I'm Sorry
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Semuanya sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk melindungi mu. Terlambat untuk menjaga mu. Terlambat untuk membuat mu bahagia. Aku hanya bisa membuat mu sengsara karena sifat ku. Maafkan aku..


**Miza : Halo Minnaaaa! *peluk reader* *ditendang***

 **Gomenne kalau Miza hiatus gak bilang-bilang dulu :" karena sekarang udah sibuk sekolah, jadi gak sempet megang PC :" gomen juga karena fic yang satu belum dilanjut :"**

 **Daripada basa-basi disini, langsung baca cerita gaje Miza yang lain aja XD**

 **Warning : jelek, gaje, OOC, typo, aneh, dll**

 **Disclaimer :** **Crypton Media Future yang punya Vocaloid!**

 **Happy Reading MInna ^^)  
**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

I'm Sorry

 **27 Desember 2017**

"Hey Rin! Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Hari ini aku bawakan bunga kesukaan mu loh!" Sapa ku bermonolog.

Oh ya, aku belum mengenalkan diri kan? Nama ku adalah Kagamine Len! Aku punya saudari kembar loh, namnya Kagamine Rin, nama yang indah bukan?

"Maaf karena aku baru menjengukmu, kau tahu? Aku menjadi sangat sibuk belakangan ini! bahkan untuk mandi saja aku tidak bisa, tapi ku sempat kan mandi untuk bertemu dengan mu hehe... Tidak mungkin kan aku menemuimu dengan bau badan yang tidak sedap." Aku tetap asik bermonolog. "Aku punya berita baru Rin! Kau pasti masih ingat dengan Luka-senpai dan Gakupo-senpai bukan? Mereka sudah jadian loh! Kaito dan Miku juga, tapi kuharap Luka-senpai bisa tahan dengan kemesuman Gakupo-senpai, aku juga berharap Miku bisa tahan dengan kepolosan Kaito tersebut. Kalau aku sendiri sih, tidak mempunyai pacar, kau boleh mengejek'ku! Tapi asal kau tahu, aku ini sedikit menyukai Akita Neru, kau pasti ingat dia kan? Tapi hanya sedikit suka loh! Bukan sangat suka dan cinta!" Cerita pada Rin yang terbaring disana. Itu memang benar, aku hanya menyukai Neru sedikit, bukan menyukainya atau pun mencintai nya. Satu-satu nya yang aku cintai adalah Rin, Kakak Kembar ku sendiri. _Incest?_ Aku tak peduli.

"Tapi syukur lah aku bisa menjenguk mu hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahun kita bukan? Hehe.."

"Saat kita kecil dulu, kita tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan Kaa-chan yang mahal itulalu bersembunyi di gudang karena takut dimarahi, tapi setelah keluar dari gudang ternyata keluarga kita menghkhawatirkan kita! Kau masih ingat tidak?"

Flashback : ON

 _Siang itu siang yang cerah sampai.._

 _PYARR!_

 _Ku lihat kami tak sengaja menyenggol vas saat bermain yang membuatku dan Rin sangat kaget sekaligus takut._

" _Waduh! Len! Bagaimana ini!?" Ku lihat Rin melihat ku dengan tatapan panik, di sampingnya terlihat pecahan-pecahan vas yang berantakan,_

" _Aku tak tahu lagi Rin!" Balasku tak kalah panik,_

" _Aku takut dimarahi oleh Kaa-chan, Len!" Rin berseru lagi padaku,_

" _Aku juga takut dimarahi Rin!" Balasku._

" _Oh! Bagaimana kalau bersembunyi di gudang saja?"_

" _Ide bagus Rinny!"_

 _Kami pun langsung berlari ke gudang dan bersembunyi disana, meninggalkan pecahan-pecahan vas tersebut._

 _Siang pun berganti dengan malam, tak terasa sudah berjam-jam kami bersembunyi. "Len~ lapar~" lagi-lagi Rin merengek membuatku menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah ayo keluar" ajakk'ku, sepertinya dia senang, dasar._

 _Kami pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari gudang dan saat kami ke ruang tengah, keluarga kami langsung memeluk kami khawatir._

" _Kaa-chan mencari kalian kemana-mana! Kaa-chan sangat khawatir pada kalian!" Ibu memeluk'ku dan Rin erat sambil menangis. Membuat kami merasa bersalah._

" _Kaa-chan! Kami minta maaf karena telah memecahkan vas kesayanganmu!" Ujar kami sambil membalas pelukan Kaa-chan._

" _Vas itu tidak penting, yang penting itu adalah kalian dan Kakak kalian. Ibu kalian bisa beli yang baru"_

 _Ku lihat Tou-san dan para Kakak kami tersenyum pada kami._

Flashback : Off

"Astaga, itu kadang membuatku tertawa sendiri saat mengingatnya" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil,

"Oh ya, kau masih ingat tidak? Saat kita masih kelas 4, kau menantang Kakak Kelas kita karena dia selalu menggangguku"

Flashback : On

" _Hey kau! Jangan pernah kau mengganggu Len lagi! Aku tak peduli kau Kakak Kelas ku atau bukan, tapi kalau kau berani mengganggu Len lagi akan kuhajar kau! Ingat itu!" Seru Rin sambil menunjuk wajah Kakak Kelas kami, aku sendiri menahan Rin agar tidak menghajarnya,_

" _Sudahlah Rin, itu tidak penting, lihat lah, banyak yang menonton kita" ujar ku sambil menenangkan Rin._

" _Tapi Len! Lepaskan aku!" Ya ampun, dia sungguh keras kepala dan tenaga nya kuat sekali!_

" _Hah! Memang nya kau bisa melawanku gadis kecil?" Sepertinya.. pPerkataan Kakak Kelas tersebut membuat Rin terdiam, "Kau dengar itu Rin? Kau tak bisa melawannya" oh tidak, kurasa aku salah pilih kata! Kutahu kalau Rin itu sangat kuat, dan kini sepertinya dia marah!_

 _SREET... BUK!_

 _Astaga oh astaga! Rin lepas dari genggamanku saat aku lemah! Dan dia langsung meninju wajah Kakak Kelas tersebut dan tunggu dulu? Seharusnya aku tak meremehkan Rin, karena baru saja pukulan pertama, Kakak Kelas itu langsung terkapar dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah._

" _Apa-apaan ini? kau sok-sokan menjadi kuat lalu menantang seorang gadis kecil dan malah berakhir seperti ini? Menyedihkan" cibir Rin._

" _R-Rin.." Gumam ku sedikit sweatdrop,_

" _Huh, ayo Len" ajak Rin langsung menarik'ku dan aku hanya bisa menurut saja._

Flashback : Off

"Seharusnya aku tidak meremehkan mu waktu itu" ujarku sambil menggaruk bagian kepala belakangku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Oh ya! Apakah kau ingat saat kita kelas 8, kau menangis dan merengek kepadaku karena kau ingin aku belikan jus jeruk dan aku menolak nya mentah-mentah loh"

Flashback : On

" _Len! Belikan aku jus jeruk dong! Ya? Ya? Ya?" Seru Rin membuat konsentrasi ku pecah karena suara cempreng Rin tersebut._

" _Tidak Rin, aku sedang sibuk, coba minta ke Iroha-san dulu" tolak'ku,_

" _Sudah kucoba! Tapi Iroha-chan pelit!" Balas Rin, kurasa dia memang keras kepala,_

" _Ya? Onegai!" Ujar Rin sambil menangkupkan tangannya,_

" _Tidak! Rin! Sekali tidak ya tidak!"_

" _Tapi Len! Aku sangat ingin. Ayolah! Cuma sekali ini saja kok!"_

" _Tidak ya tidak Rin! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" Bentak'ku tanpa sadar sambil menggebrak meja sangat keras._

 _Oh tidak, kulihat Rin menitik'kan air mata nya, DIA AKAN MENANGIS!_

" _A.. Ah.. Rin?" panggil ku sedikit takut,_

" _Hiks.. HUEEEE! LEN JAHAAT! HUEEE!"_

" _GYAA! RIN! MAAFKAN AKU! BAIKLAH AKAN KUBELIKAN!"_

" _HUEEEE! TIDAK MAU! AKU BENCI LEN! HUEEE!"_

" _HIEE! RIN! MAAFKAN AKU! TUNGGU DISINI DULU!"_

 _Dengan kecepatan kilat (?) aku langsung berlari ke arah kantin untuk membelikan jus jeruk yang diinginkan Rin dan beberapa menit kemudian (?) aku sudah kembali lagi ke kelas sambil membawa segelas jus tersebut (yang anehnya tidak tumpah saat dibawa lari)._

" _Sekarang Rin memaafkan ku?" tanya ku saat setelah memberikannya gelas itu._

 _Rin hanya mengangguk saja dengan wajah memerah dan aku hanya bisa facepalm._

Flashback : Off

"Kau waktu itu sungguh membuatku kerepotan" ucap ku sambil melihat nya,

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita baru menjadi kelas 10 dan naik ke kelas 11, kau selalu kukira menyukai Kaito karena kau dekat dengannya. Aku jadi selalu cemburu melihat itu, tapi aku masih tak tahu kalau aku menyukai mu waktu itu. Dan aku pun bertanya padamu apakah kau menyukai nya tapi.." Aku berdehem sebentar sambil merapikan bunga yang kubawa untuk Rin dan kuletak'kan di depannya.

Flashback : On

" _Rin!" Panggilku pada Rin yang kebetulan sedang berbincang dengan Luka-senpai, "Rin! Ano, Luka-senpai, bolehkah aku meminjam Rin sebentar?" tanya ku langsung menarik Rin pergi meninggalkan Luka-senpai yang hanya tertawa kecil._

 _Aku langsung membawa Rin ke atap sekolah yang selalu sepi, karena ini adalah hal yang sangat penting._

" _Ada apa Len?"_

" _Rin, apa kau menyukai Kaito?"_

" _..." Rin hanya bisa menunduk._

" _Rin! Jawab! Kau tahu kan kalau Kaito menyukai Miku! Dan Miku juga menyukai Kaito! Apa kau mau merebut Kaito dari Miku?! Meski mereka belum jadian sih"_

 _Ah, Rin sudah mulai menatapku lagi, tapi tunggu dulu? Rin menangis?_

" _Len, aku tak menyukai Kaito" suara Rin menjadi sangat kecil hingga aku tak bisa mendengarnya, dan dia mulai menunduk lagi,_

" _Apa katamu?" tanya ku,_

" _Aku tak menyukai Kaito, Len" suaranya tetap kecil, aku hanya bisa mendengar sebagian kata saja._

" _Suara mu terlalu kecil Rin!"_

" _Aku TAK menyukai Kaito Len!"_

 _Ucapan Rin membuatku kaget, dia tidak menyukai Kaito?_

" _Tapi, kenapa kau selalu bersama nya setiap saat?" ujar ku heran._

" _Dekat dengannya bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan?! Aku hanya menyukai nya sebagai seorang Kakak! Tidak ada yang lain! Karena.. Karena.."_

" _Karena apa?"_

" _Sebenarnya aku enggan menyatakan ini karena aku tahu kau akan membenciku.."_

" _Jangan mengoceh yang tidak jelas Rin!"_

" _Karena, aku menyukai mu Len!"_

 _Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Rin, langsung saja aku menatap Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

" _Rin, kau.."_

" _Ya! Aku menyukai mu Len! Bukan rasa suka kepada Kakak ke Adik, tapi rasa suka kepada lawan jenis! Aku sangat menyukai mu dari kecil! Tapi aku pasti tahu kau pasti akan membenci bila aku bilang seperti ini!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Aku tak bisa mengendalikan tanganku sendiri, setelah mendengar itu aku langsung menampar Rin keras dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik._

" _Kau menjijijk'kan Rin, aku membencimu, sangat membenci mu. Jangan pernah berbicara padaku lagi!" Teriak'ku langsung meninggalkan Rin yang menangis disana._

Flashback : Off

"Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu Rin, jujur tanganku bergerak sendiri waktu itu. Tapi aku juga kena karma saat kita kelas 12 dan kita dapat kelas yang berbeda pada akhirnya" ucapku dengan tatapan kosong melihat Rin.

"Aku tak tahu selama kita kela 10 sampai kelas 12 kau selalu di bully diam-diam oleh para murid perempuan yang lain, tapi kau selalu menyembunyikan itu. Dan aku menyadari perasaanku dua minggu setelah kejadian di atap sekolah tersebut"

Flashback : On

 _Dua minggu setelah kejadian,_

 _Aku selalu melihat Rin dengan Kaito, dia sudah sangat jarang berbicara denganku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kesepian disini. Saat aku mencoba berbicara dengan perempuan lain, aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa yang tidak dapat kujelaskan saat bersama Rin dulu._

 _Entah mengapa, aku rindu dengan wajah manis Rin yang tersipu malu, suara tawa Rin yang cempreng tapi merdu, wajah jahil Rin saat menjahili ku, dan senyuman manis Rin. Aku merindukan semuanya._

 _Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian hari itu, sangat sangat bersalah._

 _Yosh! Aku akan berusaha untuk berbaikan dengannya!_

" _Ri-..!"_

" _Rin!" Panggilan Kaito memotong perkataanku._

" _Kaito-kun!"_

 _Dia mulai dengan Kaito lagi, padahal Kaito selalu bilang padaku kalau dia menyukai Miku, bukan Rin._

 _Mereka sampai dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Suami-Istri' disini, dan aku tak suka itu._

 _Entah mengapa, kurasa aku juga menyukai Rin._

 _JANGAN BODOH LEN! Dia adalah Kakak Kembarmu!_

 _Tapi dia bilang dia menyukai ku.._

 _Tapi.. ARGHHH! AKU BINGUNG!_

 _Mungkin kurasa, aku memang menyukai nya.._

Flashback : Off

"Aishiteru yo Rin.." Gumam ku, sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipi ku, air mata? Apakah aku menyesal sekarang?

Ya, aku sangat menyesal, semua orang bilang kalau penyesalan selalu datang terakhir kan?

Sebuah memori terlintas di ingatanku membuatku tambah menyesal.

Flashback : On

 _Saat itu seminggu setelah kelulusan dan aku mempunyai sangat banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah._

 _Tapi berbeda dengan Rin, dia selalu keluar rumah, hampir setiap hari._

 _Saat ku iseng menanyakannya, dia malah menjawab 'Aku akan berjalan-jelan dengan Kaito-kun!'_

 _Itu sungguh membuatku muak! Aku baru berbicara dengannya (itu pun cuma iseng bertanya) beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia langsung menjawab itu dengan santai?! Bukankah dia menyukaiku?!_

 _Ahh! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku akan menyusulnya! Lihat saja!_

 _Aku langsung menyambar jaketku dan langsung keluar rumah untuk membuntuti Rin yang baru saja keluar lagi._

 _Aku membuntuti nya selama beberapa jam sampai akhirnya dia sedang sendirian karena Kaito sudah pamit untuk pulang._

" _Rin!" Panggilku padanya, membuatnya langsung menoleh._

" _Len? Sedang apa kau disini?"_

" _Kau kenapa selalu keluar dengan Kaito?! Aku pernah bilang kalau Kaito mencintai Miku bukan?!" Teriak'ku, untung saat itu sudah malam dan taman sudah sepi,_

" _Aku tahu itu Len, tapi tadi aku keluar dengan teman-teman, saat aku keluar aku selalu bersama teman-temanku! Aku tidak hanya bersama Kaito, dia hanya kuanggap Kakak saja, Kaito juga sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama!"_

" _Tapi-!"_

" _Len, kumohon, aku sebenarnya masih menyukaimu" potong Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tersipu malu._

" _Rin.."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Sebenarnya aku.."_

" _Kau kenapa?"_

" _..Juga menyukaimu Rin"_

" _Yang benar saja Len! Itu kurasa tak mungkin"_

" _Aku bersungguh-sungguh Rin! Aishiteru yo Rin!" Seru ku sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat._

" _Len.."_

 _Chu!_

 _Aku kaget saat Rin tiba-tiba menciumku, dia juga menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi ku. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan aku menangis?!_

" _Aishiteru mo Len" balas Rin sambil menatapku dengan senyuman manis nya._

" _Ah! Aku lupa mengembalikan ini ke Kaito! Tunggu sebentar ya! Sepertinya dia tak jauh dari sini" seru Rin,_

" _Kaito lagi, Kaito lagi" dengus ku, "Kau kan menyukai ku, tapi kenapa lebih mementingkan Kaito?"_

" _Jangan menjadi kekanakan Len, aku meminjam ini dari Kaito karena aku membutuhkan buku ini" balas Rin sambil menunjuk'kan buku Biologi._

" _Biar aku saja!"_

" _Tidak! aku saja Len! Aku harus memberikannya sendiri!"_

" _Apa Kaito lebih penting dari ku?!"_

" _Kaito yang selalu melindungiku Len! Dia yang selalu melindungiku! Karena itu, meski aku tak bisa membalas semua kebaikannya, yang penting aku dapat membalasnya meski sedikit hanya dengan ini!"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau memang penting buatku, tapi Kaito juga penting untukku!"_

" _Rin.."_

 _Aku bertengkar dengan Rin selama perjalanan itu sampai kami menyebrangi jalan raya yang besar tanpa menoleh dulu._

" _Rin! Jelaskan dulu apa maksudnya dia selalu melindungimu!"_

" _Tidak Len! Itu nanti saja!"_

" _Ri-!"_

" _LEN AWAS!"_

 _TIIIINNN! BRUAK!_

Flashback : Off

"Setelah itu, saat ambulan sudah datang dan kau sudah berada di rumah sakit, Dokter bilang bahwa kau akan koma berkepanjangan. Dan aku selalu menjengukmu, berharap kau bangun. Saat itu juga Kaito memberitahuku semuanya, membuatku menjadi tambah sangat bersalah"

" _Len tenanglah! Len!"_

" _Tidak! RIN! RIN!"_

" _LEN!"_

"Rin, maafkan aku, maafkan aku" gumamku sambil menangis saat mengingat ingatan yang melintas secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjagamu! Maaf karena aku tak bisa melindungimu! Maaf karena aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia! Maaf karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun padamu Rin! Maaf! Silahkan kalau kau mau membenciku!" Tangis ku sejadi-jadinya.

" _Tenang Len, tak perlu minta maaf, dan tak usah meminta maaf. Ini bukan lah kesalahanmu, aku tak akan membencimu"_

Sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing terdengar di telinga ku, angin berhembus dengan lembut, dan aku merasa kalau aku sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang, pelukan hangat yang ku kenal.

Saat aku menoleh ke depan, aku melihat sosok Rin tersenyum padaku, tersenyum tulus.

"Rin?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya ku masih menangis,

" _Aku akan selalu bersama mu Len, jangan bersedih"_

Aku melihat Rin sedang tersenyum lebar padaku sambil tertawa riang, tertawa yang sangat kurindukan.

" _Ah, aku akan pergi sekarang Len, jangan lupa, kalau aku selalu bersamamu. Oke?"_

Kulihat Rin mulai menjauh,

"Tidak Rin! Jangan pergi! Kumohon!" Tangis ku sambil memeluk Rin.

" _Tidak bisa Len, aku haus pergi sekarang. Sayonara Len!"_

"TIDAK! RIN!"

Teriak'ku sambil menangis saat melihat sosok Rin mulai menghilang.

Hingga akhirnya menghilang total, Rin sudah pergi.

" _Jangan menangis Len, aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya. Aishiteru yo"_

Suara Rin terdengar di pendengaran ku lagi, membuatku tambah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Asihiteru mo Rin!" Teriak'ku tetap menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan yang bernama :

 **Kagamine Rin**

 **2011**

 **Rest in Peace**

~Owari~

* * *

 **Miza : Gimana Minna? Menurut Miza sih, genre nya gak berasa disini X'D**

 **Miza udah gak punya kata-kata lagi, gomen kalau ada typo yang bertebaran karena Miza buat ini waktu udah agak larut malam. Oh ya, gomen kalau pendek ya~ /plak/**

 **Akhir kata Minna..**

 **All : RnR~! 3**


End file.
